


I'll Be Gentle

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Summary: Warning: This fic contains some pretty heavy bloodplay. Don't read it if that squicks you out!





	I'll Be Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic contains some pretty heavy bloodplay. Don't read it if that squicks you out!

 “I’ll be gentle.” The words were a breath against your skin, punctuated by a graze of teeth just under your ear. “I promise.”

 You groaned, tilting your head back on his shoulder. “Vascar.”

 The teeth turned into a tongue that traced a path from behind your ear to junction where your shoulder met your neck. Vascar pressed a kiss to the spot, a gesture that felt too innocent, given your current position. “I’ll be gentle, angel,” He said yet again. Then he sunk his fangs into your skin. 

 A sharp pain rose from the place he bit and you yelped in surprise. Your body instinctively jumped away from the pain, but his arm around you tightened, pulling you closer to him. He withdrew his teeth after a moment and lapped at the blood that welled up from the puncture marks. A moan of pleasure escaped his lips.

 “You taste incredible, doll,” He murmured before licking at your neck again.

 You whimpered, clutching at the sides of his thighs. The pain from the bite quickly faded, replaced by the sensation of his tongue on your neck as he lapped up the blood the dribbled from bite. It felt even better than you thought it would.

 Distracted as you were, you didn’t notice Vascar’s hand moving. While one hand was wrapped under your right breast, preventing you from moving, the other one inched along the skin of your stomach.

 “Vascar!” You gasped when you felt his hand at your entrance.

 Your vampup chuckled against your skin. “You like this, doll? Do you like it when I eat you?”

 You nodded, a moan escaping your lips as one of his fingers slipped inside your pussy.

 “You’re so wet,” He mused, lapping up the fresh wave of blood that flowed from your neck. He thrusted his finger inside of you, causing you to moan again. “You really like that, don’t you?”

 All you could do was nod. You tried moving your hips downward onto his finger, but was stopped by the arm wrapped around your waist, preventing you from moving. Vascar chuckled again and started moving his finger in and out of you, enjoying the wanton moans that fell from your lips. His other hand moved up and cupped your breast, kneading and massaging it with his fingers.

 His thumb brushed over your clit and you cried out his name. “Fuck, Vascar! Oh, god…” You yelped when he bit your shoulder again.

 “I thought we’ve talked about not saying that word, angel,” He said before soothing over the spot he bit with his tongue.

 “I’m… sorry,” You breathed, trying to tilt your head back further. You inhaled sharply when he pushed a second finger alongside the first.

 Vascar hummed against your shoulder and pushed his hips into you. You smirked. “Looks like I’m not the only one who likes it.” You felt more than heard the growl that rumbled in his chest when you rubbed your ass on his erection.

 You couldn’t have stopped the cry that escaped your lips when he curled his fingers inside you if you tried. “Fuck!” Any coherent thoughts disappeared.

 The teasing bastard smiled before he put his mouth over the bite mark once more and drinking slowly. He’d have to stop soon, but he wanted to make you come first. He sped up the thrusting of his fingers, enjoying the way you clenched around his fingers. His thumb brushed over your nipple and you squeaked in surprise.

 Your orgasm built quickly, surprising you. “Vascar!” You screamed as the pleasure consumed you. The vampire hummed again, sending pleasant vibrations through you as he kept pumping his fingers in and out of your pussy, working you through your orgasm. Your knees buckled and you would have fallen if it weren’t for Vascar tightening his arms around you, keeping you from slipping to the floor.

 You blacked out, or at least you think you did; when you came down, you were laying on your back on the bed with a very horny vampup hovering over you. He was holding something soft over the wound on your shoulder and nuzzling the other side of your neck.

 “Vascar,” You mumbled, running a hand through his hair

 The vampire pressed a kiss to your pulse point, then lifted his head to look at you. The mixture of lust and adoration in his golden eyes made you moan as you pulled him to kiss him, ignoring the blood staining his lips. His mouth tasted strongly of copper and his fangs poked your bottom lips as he coaxed you into opening your mouth.

 You slung one of your legs over his waist, gasping when the action caused the head of his cock to nestle in your sensitive folds. “Vascar,” You mumbled again.

 “Shh, I’ve got you, doll,” Vascar murmured against your lips. He shifted his hips and slowly pushed into your slick entrance with one smooth thrust.

 You pulled away from the kiss and cried out. His cock felt so good. Already, you knew you weren’t going to last long.

 Vascar gave you a few moment to adjust before he started moving. His thrusts were fast and rough from the beginning and had you a writhing, moaning mess within just a few minutes. You tangled one hand in his hair and scrabbled for purchase on his back with the other. Vascar had his face buried in your neck, switching back and forth between marking it up and moaning against it.

 Suddenly, he growled and lifted his head to look at you. The expression in his eyes nearly made you come then and there. “Doll, I’m gonna cum.  _ Please _ tell me you’re close,” He said.

 “Almost,” You whimpered, lifting your other leg to wrap around his waist.

 A whine bubbled in his throat and he shifted his hips. You screamed, writhing underneath him as his cock brushed against your g-spot. Suddenly, the edge was right in front of you, just daring you to jump.

 Vascar growled your name and crashed his lips against yours, his hips stuttered as he started to come. The feel of his come starting to fill you up was what finally pushed your over the edge, chanting his name over and over against lips. Your walls clenched around his pulsing cock, pushing each other’s pleasure on and on until you finally passed out.

 You woke up an hour later to find yourself covered up to your chin with a duvet and your head resting on a soft shoulder. Looking up, you saw it was Vascar’s shoulder. Your vampire had arm wrapped around you, his hand squeezing yours. His other was holding a book, which he was reading intently.

 He glances down at you a moment later, a smile immediately curving his lips when he sees that you’re awake. “Hey, angel,” He said softly.

 “Hey,” You said, smiling back at him.

 “How are you feeling?”

 “A little sore,” You admitted, then quickly added when worry started to show on his face, “but it’s a good sore. Earlier was amazing.”

 Relief quickly replaced the concern before it could fully form. “You tasted incredible, angel,” He told you earnestly. “I can’t believe you let me do that.” His eyes were so full of love and adoration that you swore your heart was going to burst.

 “It didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would,” You said. “It actually felt good… really good.”

 “I’m glad it did.” He closed his book and placed it on the nightstand before shifting and wrapping his arms around you. “The sun’s coming up soon. Let’s go to sleep, angel.”

 You made a noise of agreement and snuggled up against him. The two of you fell asleep quickly, contented and wrapped up in each other as the sun rose outside the train.


End file.
